Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 14 - Brienne III
Brienne III ist das vierzehnte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brienne von Tarth. Zusammenfassung Auf dem Weg nach Jungfernteich lernt Brienne von Tarth Podrick Payn besser kennen, der sich ihr angeschlossen hat. Am Stadttor trifft sie auf einen ihrer alten Peiniger, Ser Hylo Hatz, der sie zu Lord Randyll Tarly bringt. Später findet sie Dick Krabb, der ihr verspricht, sie zu dem Ort zu bringen, wohin er auch den Narren geführt hat, von dem Brienne hofft, dass es Ser Dontos Hollard ist. Synopsis Podrick Payns Lebensgeschichte Als Brienne von Tarth an der Steinmauer vorbeikommt, an der die Bogenschützen Ser Cleos Frey getötet haben, stellen sich ihr die Nackenhaare auf. Dann allerdings kommt sie an einer ähnlichen Mauer vorbei, und sie ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich diejenige war, an der Ser Cleos gestorben ist. Die Jahreszeit hat die Landschaft verändert. Podrick Payn erkundigt sich, wonach Brienne Ausschau hält, aber sie weist ihn an, leise und vorsichtig zu sein, da sich Geächtete in der Gegend aufhalten könnten. Brienne hat auf der Straße von Dämmertal nach Jungfernteich seine Geschichte stückchenweise erfahren: er stammt aus einem unbedeutenden Zweig von Haus Payn und ist der verarmte Sprössling eines der jüngeren Söhne. Sein Vater war ein Leben lang Knappe von reicheren Vettern gewesen, während Podricks Mutter eine Krämerstochter war. Die beiden heirateten, kurz bevor Podricks Vater in der Graufreud-Rebellion starb. Seine Mutter brannte dann mit einem Wandersänger durch und ließ Podrick bei einem der Vettern zurück, als er vier Jahre alt war. Seine Mutter bekam ein weiteres Kind, aber Podrick kann sich kaum an ihr Gesicht erinnern. Er wuchs bei Ser Cedric Payn auf, der für Podrick so etwas wie ein Vater wurde, wenngleich er ihn offenbar behandelte wie einen Diener. Als Casterlystein dann zu den Fahnen rief, nahm Ser Cedric ihn mit, damit er sich um sein Pferd kümmert, dann aber fiel Ser Cedric in Lord Tywin Lennisters Heer in den Flusslanden. Dann hatte sich Podrick einem fetten Heckenritter namens Ser Lorimer angeschlossen, der zu Lord Leo Lefferts Kontingent gehörte, das für den Gepäckzug verantwortlich war. Dann aber wurde Lorimer dabei erwischt, wie er einen gesalzenen Schinken aus Lord Tywins persönlichem Proviant stehlen wollte, und dafür hatte er hängen müssen. Podrick, der auch ein Stück vom Schinken abbekommen hatte, wurde nur von seinem Namen gerettet, und Ser Kevan Lennister nahm sich seiner an, schickte ihn aber wenig später als Knappen zu Tyrion Lennister. Während es Podrick sicherlich nicht an Mut fehlt, wurde er bislang nur recht dürftig als Knappe ausgebildet. Ser Cedric hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man ein Pferd striegelt und wie man Hufe untersucht, und Ser Lorimer hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man stiehlt, doch Schwertübungen hatte er keine gehabt, bis Tyrion ihn zu Ser Aron Santagar geschickt hatte, dem Waffenmeister des Roten Bergfrieds, doch auch dort hatte Podrick nur eine kurze Ausbildung genossen, da Ser Aron wenig später beim Aufstand von Königsmund ums Leben kam. Und so schnitzt Brienne nun Holzschwerter aus abgebrochenen Ästen, und es zeigt sich, dass Podrick nicht untalentiert ist. Doch ist er sehr dürr und unterernährt, und Brienne hat schon Pagen gesehen, die ihn locker besiegt hätten. Sie bietet ihm an, ihn auszubilden, doch dürfe er sich nicht über Blasen oder Muskelschmerzen beklagen. Podrick nimmt dieses Angebot dankbar an und hält Wort, beklagt sich nie und zeigt jedesmal stolz jede neue Blase an den Händen. Brienne hätte ihn trotzdem fortgeschickt, da sie sich gemahnt, dass sie gar kein Ritter ist, doch hofft sie, aus einem Nebensatz Podricks einen weiteren Hinweis auf Sansa Starks Verbleib zu erhalten, auch wenn der Junge sagt, er habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo sie sein könnte. Sie treffen auf Bauern Schließlich holen sie einen Ochsenkarren ein, an dem sich ein Mann und eine Frau abmühen, um ihn durch die Straßenfurchen zu ziehen. Brienne weist Podrick an, höflich zu sein, damit sie sie nicht für Geächtete halten. Sie nähern sich langsam, und nachdem Brienne ihre gute Absicht bekundet hat, reiten sie ein Stück gemeinsam. Die Bauern erzählen, dass sie früher einmal einen Ochsen gehabt hätten, der sei aber von Nordmännern gestohlen worden, genauso wie ihre Tochter, die allerdings nach der Schlacht von Dämmertal wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt sei. Die 20 Jahre jüngere Frau blickt Brienne mit demselben ungläubigen und verächtlichen Blick an, den sie schon bei vielen anderen Frauen gesehen hat. Brienne erzählt, dass Jungfernteich in Ruinen lag, als sie das letzte Mal dort war. Der Mann erklärt, Lord Randyll Tarly habe einiges wieder aufgebaut und auch die Geächteten in den umliegenden Wäldern stark dezimiert. Er sei mutiger als Lord Willerich Muton, der Herr von Jungfernteich. Seit sie Dämmertal verlassen hatten, war die Straße immer leerer geworden und die wenigen Menschen, die sie trafen, immer scheuer. Eine Ausnahme bildete ein bärtiger Septon mit einer Horde fußwunder Gefolgsleute, die nach Süden wollten. Die Gasthäuser an der Straße sind entweder verlassen oder zu Waffenlagern umfunktioniert worden, und einen Tag zuvor waren sie einem schwer bewaffneten Trupp von Tarlys Männern begegnet. Sie hatten sie ausgefragt, dann aber ziehen lassen, nicht ohne sie vor Sandor Clegane zu warnen, der angeblich sein Unwesen am Trident treibe. Brienne gibt die Warnung nun an die Bauern weiter, aber der Mann ist zuversichtlich, dass sie die Geächteten wegen Lord Tarly von Jungfernteich fernhalten werden. Als Brienne erklärt, die Stadt werde bald wieder an Lord Willerich Muton übergeben, der von König Tommen Baratheon begnadigt werde, lacht der Mann verächtlich und erzählt, dass sich Lord Willerich den ganzen Krieg über in seiner Burg verschanzt und die Stadt seinem Schicksal überlassen habe, während er seine Männer nach Schnellwasser geschickt habe. Dessen Bruder Myl Muton sei da anders gewesen, aber Robert Baratheon hatte ihn erschlagenin der Schlacht der Glocken‚ siehe: V-Arya V.. Auch der Bauer hat Sansa nicht gesehen, aber er erzählt, dass die Eier, die er transportiert, für die Hochzeit von Lord Willerichs Tochter Eleanor Muton sei, die Dickon Tarly heiraten werde, Lord Randylls Sohn. Brienne muss an ihre eigene erste Verlobung denken: sie war mit sieben Jahren mit Lord Bryn Carons jüngerem Sohn verlobt worden, der damals elf Jahre alt war, und den sie nur einmal bei ihrem Verlöbnis gesehen hatte. Zwei Jahre später raffte eine schwere Erkältung Lord Bryn, seine Gemahlin, ihren Verlobten und dessen Schwestern hin. Wäre das nicht geschehen, hätte sie ihn vermutlich geheiratet und ihr Leben wäre gänzlich anders verlaufen und sie würde jetzt in Nachtlied als Mutter leben. Ser Hylo Hatz empfängt Brienne in Jungfernteich Nachdem sie den verwüsteten Wald hinter sich gelassen haben, erreichen sie die Hafenstadt Jungfernteich. Lord Tarly hat die Stadttore wieder aufgebaut und verstärkt, auf den Mauern patrouillieren wieder Soldaten, und über dem Torhaus wehen die Banner von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund und Haus Tarly, während das Banner von Haus Muton nur über der Burg weht. Am Fallgitter wachen ein Dutzend Hellebardenträger aus Tarlys Heer, die Männer selbst sind Soldaten von Haus Kaswell, Haus Flurgut, Haus Bettlin und Haus Sarsfeld. Ihr Anführer trägt das Zeichen von Haus Serrett auf der Brust. Er will den Bauern den Karren für ein paar Heller abnehmen, und als sie sich beschweren, will er auch die Frau dafür. Brienne reitet vor und gebietet dem Hauptmann, die Frau in Ruhe zu lassen, dann zieht sie ihr Schwert. Der Hauptmann lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und bezichtigt Brienne, zu den Geächteten zu gehören, doch sie entgegnet, dass Lord Tarly keine Gnade mit Frauenschändern zeige. Die übrigen Wachmänner umzingeln Brienne, doch dann tritt Hylo Hatz aus dem Torhaus und erklärt dem Hauptmann, dass Lord Tarly Frauenschänder kastriere und dann meistens zur Mauer schicke. Brienne trifft die Begegnung wie ein Schlag, und sie begrüßt Ser Hylo steif, während er die Wachen warnt, dass sie Brienne die Schöne vor sich hätten, die König Renly Baratheon und seine halbe Regenbogengarde erschlagen habe. Sie sei zwar hässlich, aber ihr Vater Lord Selwyn Tarth sei der Abendstern von Tarth. Dann schickt er die Bauern zum Haushofmeister des Lords, den sie auf dem Markt fänden, und die Wachen lassen sie passieren. Brienne und Podrick traben hinterher, und in einer Seitengasse entdeckt Brienne einen Stall. Ser Hylo kommt hinter ihnen her und fragt sie, ob sie sich nicht bei ihm bedanken wolle, sie aber antwortet, dass sie das eines Tages im Buhurt nachholen werde, woraufhin er sie an Ronnet Connington erinnert. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er nicht weiterhin das Tor bewachen müsse, erklärt er griesgrämig, dass während sein Vetter Alyn Hatz Geächtete jage und dafür sicher bald viel Ruhm einstreiche, er dazu verdammt worden sei, das Tor zu hüten, was er Brienne verdanke. Als sie erkennt, dass der Stall in der Seitenstraße abgebrannt ist, erklärt er ihr, dass es am Osttor einen weiteren gebe. Brienne beteuert, nicht an Renlys Tod schuld zu sein und droht Ser Hylo, sie nicht als Lügnerin zu bezichtigen, aber Ser Hylo denkt selbst, dass sie es nicht war, denn Ser Robar Rois sei ein viel zu guter Schwertkämpfer für sie gewesen, und so habe sie die Regenbogengarde gar nicht zerstückelt haben können, dass könne nur Ser Loras Tyrell gewesen sein. Ser Hylo fragt, was Brienne in Jungfernteich suche, und sie gibt zur Antwort, sie suche nach einem Mann im Gasthaus Zur Stinkenden Gans. Ser Hylo sagt, die liege am Hafen, aber erst werde er sie zu seinem Lord bringen. Brienne fürchtet sich nicht vor Ser Hylo, aber sie weiß, dass er im Nu hundert Soldaten zusammenrufen kann, also folgt sie ihm. Jungfernteich ist zum Großteil von all den Brandruinen befreit worden, die bei Briennes letztem Besuch noch hier gestanden haben, und stattdessen gibt es jetzt unzählige Gemüsebeete und Zelte von Händlern und Pavillons von Rittern. Es gibt neue Steinhäuser und die Septe hat ein neues Schieferdach. Überall hallen Sägen und Hämmer durch die Stadt. Die Soldaten der Tarlys bauen die Stadt wieder auf, was Brienne verwundert, aber Hatz erklärt, Lord Randyll halte nicht viel von Müßiggang, erst recht nicht bei seinen Soldaten. Hylo Hatz bringt Brienne zu Lord Randyll Tarly Ser Hylo führt Brienne nicht zur Burg, sondern in den belebten Hafen. Brienne entscheidet, dass sie sich nach Möwenstadt einschiffen werde, um nach Hohenehr zu gelangen, falls sie in der Stinkenden Gans nicht weiterkommt. Sie finden Lord Tarly auf dem Fischmarkt, wo er Recht spricht. Neben seinem Podest steht ein Galgen für 20 Männer, an dem bereits vier Männer hängen, davon drei schon etwas länger. Das Stadtvolk wartet darauf, dass es zu einer weiteren Verurteilung kommt. Lord Tarly teilt sich das Podest mit Lord Willerich Muton. Gerade wird ein junger Mann verhört, der offenbar eine Septe geplündert hat, nachdem die Septone geflüchtet waren. Lord Tarly erklärt, dass einem Dieb gewöhnlich ein Finger abgetrennt wird, dass er aber Sieben bestohlen habe, würden ihm sieben Finger abgetrennt. Als die Soldaten das Urteil vollstrecken, muss Brienne an Jaime denken und an den Moment, als Zollos Arakh auf seine Hand niederging. Dann verurteilt Lord Tarly einen Bäcker, dem vorgeworfen wird, Sägemehl in sein Mehl gemischt zu haben, zu einer Strafe von 50 Silberhirschen oder einer entsprechenden Anzahl Peitschenhiebe. Dann kommt eine ausgezehrte Hure an die Reihe, die angeblich Tarlys Männer mit der Lustseuche angesteckt habe, und zur Strafe werden ihr die Geschlechtsteile mit Lauge ausgewaschen, dann wird sie in den Kerker gesteckt. Anschließend bemerkt Lord Tarly Brienne am Rand der Menschenmenge, aber sie kann nicht sagen, ob er sie erkennt oder nicht. Als nächstes wird ein Fall vorgetragen, bei dem ein Bogenschütze aus Lord Mutons Truppe einen Seemann anklagt, ihm einen Dolch in die Hand gerammt zu haben, weil er der Meinung sei, der Soldat betrüge beim Würfeln. Lord Tarly erklärt dem Soldaten, dass er ihm für Diebstahl einen Finger abtrenne, für eine Lüge aber hängen werde, dann fragt er ihn, ob er wirklich betrogen habe und ob er sich die Würfel zeigen lassen solle. Als der Soldat zu stottern beginnt, befiehlt Lord Tarly, ihm einen Finger abzuschneiden. Währenddessen schaut Lord Muton hinaus auf die Bucht. Lord Tarly beendet die Gerichtssitzung und winkt Ser Hylo und Brienne zu sich. Unter dem strengen Blick Lord Tarlys und seiner verächtlichen Begrüßung kommt sich Brienne wieder vor wie ein achtjähriges Mädchen, aber auch ihm gegenüber beteuert sie, dass sie Renly nicht getötet habe. Er scheint ihr zu glauben, doch ergänzt er, dass sie ihn stattdessen habe sterben lassen, und dass sie besser niemals eine Rüstung angelegt oder die Halle ihres Vaters verlassen hätte. Er droht, sie wieder nach Tarth verfrachten zu lassen, aber Brienne zeigt ihm das Dokument Tommens, das Lord Tarly ungläubig liest. Als er fragt, welche Angelegenheit sie nachgehe, sagt sie, dass sie Sansa Stark suche. Lord Tarly sagt, sie sei nicht in Jungfernteich, und er schätze, sie sei wieder in den Norden zurückgekehrt und suche Unterschlupf bei einem Gefolgsmann ihres Vaters. Als Brienne ergänzt, dass sie auch zu ihrer Tante Lysa Tully nach Hohenehr gegangen sein könnte, erzählt Lord Tarly ihr, dass irgendein Sänger sie von einem Berg gestoßen habe und Petyr Baelish nun das Grüne Tal regiere, doch denkt er, dass die Lords des Tals ihn bald fortjagen werden. Lord Tarly sagt Brienne, dass sie hingehen könne, wohin sie wolle, dass sie aber keine Gerechtigkeit von ihm verlangen solle, falls ihr etwas zustößt, denn er findet, es ist eine Torheit von ihr, sich alleine auf die Suche zu machen. Dann rügt er Ser Hylo, weil er seinen Platz am Tor verlassen hat und schreitet davon. Brienne lässt die Neuigkeiten auf sich wirken, und als Ser Hylo ihr anbieten will, sie zum Gasthaus zu bringen, schickt sie ihn zum Tor zurück. Zum Abschied entschuldigt sich Ser Hylo für das grausame Spiel, dass er und ein paar Freunde in Rosengarten mit ihr getrieben haben. Er erzählt dass Ben Buschig, Richard Ferkel und Will der Storch in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erschlagen wurden, während Mark Mullendor seinen halben Arm verloren habe. Brienne kehrt Ser Hylo einfach den Rücken zu und geht mit Podrick davon. Sie will das Gasthaus suchen und trägt Podrick auf, die Pferde ans Osttor zu bringen und nach einer Schlafmöglichkeit zu suchen. Zur Stinkenden Gans Brienne braucht fast eine Stunde, um die Schenke zu finden. Sie hat kein Schild, und sie liegt unter dem Stall eines Abdeckers. Brienne stößt sich den Kopf, als sie eintritt, so niedrig ist die Decke. Ein paar Schemel stehen herum und alte Weinfässer, die als Tische dienen. Es stinkt erbärmlich nach Wein, Feuchtigkeit, Schimmel und Abtritt sowie Totenhof. In einer Ecke sitzen drei Seeleute aus Tyrosh und die teigige Eigentümerin steht hinter einer Planke. Brienne bestellt einen Becher Wein und fragt nach Dick Krabb. Die Wirtin antwortet, dass der jeden Abend in die Schenke käme, dass Brienne ihn aber woanders umbringen solle, wenn sie es vorhabe, denn sie wolle keinen Ärger mit Lord Tarly bekommen. Brienne gibt der Wirtin einen Kupferstern, damit sie ihr zunickt, wenn er in die Schenke kommt, dann setzt sich Brienne in eine Ecke. In ihrem Wein schwimmt ein Haar und er schmeckt sehr ölig. Sie fragt sich wieder einmal, wo Sansa stecken könne: in Winterfell oder bei Tyrion Lennister, wie Podrick vermutet? Vielleicht ist sie tatsächlich über die Meerenge geflohen, aber dorthin will ihr Brienne nicht folgen, denn wenn sie sich dort nicht verständlich machen kann, wird sie noch absonderlicher wirken. Als Renly zu den Waffen gerufen, war Brienne durch die Weite geritten, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Renly hatte sie sogar persönlich begrüßt, seine Ritter und Lords allerdings hatten sie nicht nur mit Hohn und Spott empfangen, sondern einige hatten ihr einen furchtbaren Streich gespielt, indem sie ihr den Hof machten. Der Große Ben Buschig war der Erste gewesen. Er war einer der wenigen Männer in Renlys Lager, der Brienne an Körpergröße übertraf. Er schickte seinen Knappen, damit er Briennes Rüstung säubert und schenkte ihr ein silbernes Trinkhorn. Dann erschien Ser Edmund Ambros, brachte ihr Blumen und wollte mit ihr ausreiten. Ser Hylo übertraf beide, indem er ihr ein Buch mit Rittergeschichten schenkte, Karotten und Äpfel für ihr Pferd brachte und einen Seidenbusch für ihren Helm. Er brachte sie sogar zum Lachen mit seinen Lagergeschichten und übte einmal den Schwertkampf mit ihr, was ihr am meisten bedeutete. Brienne hatte geglaubt, dass die anderen auch seinetwegen höflicher zu ihr waren: bei Tisch stritten sie, wer neben ihr sitzen dürfe, Ser Richard Ferkel spielte auf seiner Laute Liebeslieder vor ihrem Pavillon, Ser Hugo Biengraben brachte ihr einen Topf Honig, Ser Mark Mullendor erheiterte sie mit seinem Äffchen von den Sommerinseln, und eine Heckenritter namens Will der Storch wollte ihr die Schultern massieren. Brienne stieß sie alle ab, doch eines Abends packte Ser Owen Zollfeld sie einfach und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Brienne stieß ihn fort und er stolperte in ein Kochfeuer. Sie hatte sich gefragt, warum alle so freundlich zu ihr waren, denn es gab Marketenderinnen und hochgeborene Jungfrauen und Damen bei den hohen Lords. Dann wurde das Rätsel gelöst. Dickon Tarly hatte vier Ritter beim Satteln der Pferde belauscht und seinen Vater informiert, dass es um eine Wette ging: angefangen hatten wohl Ambros, Buschig und Hylo Hatz, aber es schlossen sich andere an. Jeder gab einen Golddrachen, und wer es schaffte, Briennes Jungfräulichkeit zu erobern, bekam den ganzen Pott. Lord Randyll hatte ihr erklärt, dass er dem Spaß ein Ende bereitet habe, denn bei der Größe des Gewinns sei es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich einer der Herausforderer ihre Jungfräulichkeit mit Gewalt geholt hätte. Brienne hatte nicht verstanden, warum gesalbte Ritter zu so etwas in der Lage waren, aber Lord Randyll hatte ihr die Schuld daran gegeben, denn ihre bloße Anwesenheit habe die Ritter ermutigt. Er hatte sie aufgefordert, die Rüstung abzulegen und nach Tarth zurückzukehren, denn Frauen seien allein dazu geschaffen, Kinder zu gebären. Brienne lernt Dick Krabb kennen Briennes Gedanken werden von einem Mann unterbrochen, der die Kellertreppe hinuntersteigt. Er bestellt einen Wein und die Wirtin nickt Brienne zu, woraufhin sie ihn auf den Wein einlädt. Misstrauisch beäugt er Brienne, setzt sich aber dennoch zu ihr. Sie erklärt, dass sie gehört habe, dass der Flinke Dick einen "Narren zum Narren gehalten" habe. Dann versucht sie, ihn mit einem Silberhirschen zu ködern. Dick erzählt, dass zwei Mädchen bei ihm waren, die er aber nicht gesehen habe, aber der Narr hätte eine Überfahrt für drei über die Meerenge gesucht. Er beschreibt den Narr wie einen Mann, der Angst hatte, vor allem, als eines Abends Tarly-Soldaten in der Schenke erschienen waren. Dann erzählt er für einen weiteren Silberhirschen, dass der Narr Angst gehabt habe, ein Schiff im Hafen zu nehmen, also habe er ihn in eine Schmugglerbucht geschickt, die allerdings seit 30 Jahren nicht mehr angesteuert wird. Er fragt sie, was sie von dem Narr wolle, und als Brinne behauptet, die beiden Mädchen seien ihre Schwestern, erzählt Dick von seiner eigenen Schwester, die irgendwann nach Königsmund gegangen ist, um sich als Freudenmädchen zu verdingen. Dann fordert er einen Golddrachen für die Information, wo diese Schmugglerbucht liegt, und als Brienne ihm einen gibt, erklärt er, dass er den Narren zum Klauenhorn geschickt habe genauer gesagt zum Gewisper. Er sei ein Nachfahre von Ser Klarenz Krabb, der angeblich zweieinhalb Meter groß gewesen und auf einem Auerochsen geritten sei. Seine Gemahlin sei eine Waldhexe gewesen, und mit ihrer Hilfe erweckte er die Köpfe all seiner Gegner, die er tötete, wieder zum Leben. Unter diesen Männern seien Zauberer und Ritter, Piraten und einmal ein König von Dämmertal gewesen. Die Köpfe gaben Ser Klarenz gute Ratschläge, aber sie schwätzten auch den ganzen Tag, weshalb man Ser Klarenz' Bergfried auch das "Gewisper" nannte. Nun sei der Bergfried zwar schon seit Tausend Jahren eine Ruine, aber sein Name ist geblieben. Krabb fordert zehn Golddrachen, um Brienne zum Gewisper zu bringen, Brienne bietet ihm sechs, wenn sie ihre Schwester finden und zwei, falls sie nur den Narren finden. Wenn die Reise allerdings umsonst ist, erhält er gar nichts. Dick Krabb ist sofort einverstanden, was Brienne misstrauisch werden lässt, daher warnt sie ihn, dass sie keine leichte Beute sei. Krabb sagt, sie solle am nächsten Morgen zum Osttor kommen, dann würden sie losreiten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Jungfernteich spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 14